


Mad Men

by rissaxo



Category: One Direction
Genre: larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaxo/pseuds/rissaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, with the names of Harry Styles and Liam Payne work for a man who's very known around the world, Niall Horan. </p><p>Niall Horan is very much wanted by the police, FBI, and anything you can name- But he still has work to do. </p><p>He hired two men who were stronger than himself, who could make innocent people fall in love with them, and make people trust them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was beautiful.

The way the corners of his eyes crinkled every time he laughed, He was just stunningly beautiful and I needed him. He reached up and ran a hand through his messy fringe while his eyes stayed glued onto the younger man standing before him, He listened intently.

My eyes hadn't left him, not even once as he made his way across the pub and over to a small group of men who were far out of his league, I could definitely tell.

"Hey Harry." Someone purred as they took a seat beside me, Veronica. "You up for a little fun?"

I nearly gagged and tore my gaze off of the man whom I did not even know the name of, "Not tonight, Love, I'm quite busy can't you tell?" I push a glass towards her and she does her normal routine, pouting and getting up shortly, leaving without a goodbye. My mind practically screams, Don't even think about talking to him, But I seem to do the opposite.

Kindly, I give the lady beside me the rest of my glass filled with alcohol, she nearly cried with excitement and I made my way over. The pub was filled with a bunch of sweaty and hormonal teenagers mainly. I, Myself.. Am not hormonal.

I suddenly become a little self conscious and second think everything, just before I am pushed directly into the man the beautiful guy was focused on. "Fuck, shit mate, I'm sorry." The kid who pushed me practically begs. I glance over at the beautiful man and realize he was focused on me. "Yeah, uh, it's cool. Be careful where you go." I mutter out and glance back over at the men, "Sorry 'bout that." I mutter again, the man looking back at me.

"It's alright, I'm Zayn." He automatically replies with a cocky grin plastered on. The beautiful man pipes up before I could even respond, "and I'm Louis."

I raise an eyebrow and take the glass Zayn held, "Thank you, I'm Harry." My fingers wrap around the glass and I tilt it up a little to take a small sip, "What're you two doin' out here anyways? It's a bit childish in this pub, 'specially for two good lookin' men." 

Zayn rolled his eyes and used his elbow to lean against the counter, his cup in hand and his attention on me, fully, perfect. "We enjoy to come here, mess around." He says while gesturing between himself and the beautiful man, whom I now know is Louis.

I nod my head and soon they both are engaged into another conversation, I laugh here and there but my main focus was on Louis now. I noticed he wasn't drinking too much, where as Zayn was on his tenth glass of.. whatever he's drinking. I took a small sip of my own glass, but that was it, I wasn't a heavy drinker.

"We gotta go, you wanna head back to our place and chill or no?" Zayn asks suddenly, I'm drawn out of my little cloudy world in front of myself, I raise an eyebrow and decide to respond with a 'Sure, got nothin' better to do anyways.', He smirks as if he knew I was going to say that.

-

An hour later I'm sitting on a wooden chair in a really large house, I'm not exaggerating when I say large. These two boys must've been rich or something because this house costs more than my house, car and all my furniture combined. "So Harry, wanna play poker?" Louis asks, His voice is so beautiful. I clear my throat, raising my eyebrows again, " So louis, you ready to lose?"

And That was how the night went, We played poker and Louis made sarcastic comments about his professor, so he's in college, He also told a story about how when he was younger he painted his nails a pink color and it wouldn't come off for a week.

"Give it to momma," Zayn grinned proudly and held the cigar between his lips, smirking a little.

I roll my eyes and lean back into my chair, "It's nearly 3 AM, Lads."

"You got someone to go home to?" Zayn questions curiously and I nearly choke on air, I shake my head and cockily grin, "Don't like sharing a bed, or anything in that matter."

-

I stumble into my house around 6 AM, absolutely knackered, Everything was aching but my veins were rushing with energy or blood, both.

"Where the fuck were you?" Liam shouted as I shut the door behind myself, trying to be quiet. I slowly turn around and face the angry man ahead of me.

I cough awkwardly and shrug my shoulders, "Sorry mate, Got caught up with some people."

Liam just rolls his eyes and rubs his face with both hands, He was sitting on the armrest of the black leather couch we had bought together. He mumbled behind his hands, "You can't be out this late, mate, We have business to take care of yeah?"

Business.

"We always have business, I'm knackered and definitely not in the mood for a chat, so Goodnight young father, We'll discuss this in the morning." I say while walking past him, I pat his shoulder and head down the hall into my room, hearing a loud, 'Harry, You better be up before 11 !'

\--------

I was woken by Liam, of course.

"Wake up!" He shouted and kept spraying the watergun in my direction, hitting my bare back, causing me to shiver and groan.

He was so lucky I didn't have a gun.

I climb out of bed after he shortly leaves, threatening to get a large waterbucket and tossing it on me. "What're our plans?" I ask as I leave the room, running my hand through my curls to attempt to push them back. I walk over to the counter and grab a bowl, along with some cheerios.

I didn't feel like dressing, I wore grey sweatpants that hung low on my hips and nothing else, well boxers of course. "We gotta go into town today." He mumbles and sits at the table while I pour the milk into the bowl, I place everything back where it goes.

"Great," I mumble while taking a seat, eating a spoonful of cheerios, "I hate going into town."

Going into town meant that we had to look presentable, We had to not smell like weed or alcohol, We had to be normal. We could not carry weapons or anything like that, for any matter. And That was really hard.

"Yep! So go get ready,bud." He shoots me a cheesy grin and I roll my eyes, I take a few more bites as he ushers me off. I guess we have really important things to do.

-

An hour later, We are in the car. "Oh man, this song sucks." He says and shuts off the radio.

Wasn't like I was listening to that, Cool.

After ten minutes of nonstop driving he pulls into an empty parking lot. I get out and he does as well, Two men who're a bit smaller than us come out from the building and instantly greet us.

"Harry! Liam!" The blonde one shouts, I raise an eyebrow and hug the man back, "Niall. Nice to see you." I say softly and take a step back, I hold my hands behind my back and eye them both.

"Yeah, You too man!" He exclaims and quickly hugs Liam, "Okay, So anything new?" He wonders, This small Irish man was our boss, He was in charge of everything and he didn't care about anything else besides money and good reputations.

Liam and I turn our heads at the same time and realise none of us have spoken.

"Yeah, I met two lads. They're wealthy. They're fit." I carelessly throw out, "Been to their flat, They've got everything, You name it."

Apparently that information was extremely useful, Niall nods excitedly and bounces on his heels, his arms crossed over his chest and the man behind him does the same exact thing, creepy. Never seen him before, anyways.

"Right, okay, What're their names?" The nameless man asks, I'm suddenly taken back by such a question. He wasn't even introduced to us yet, and He had permission to talk?

Niall must've noticed my reaction, He automatically began laughing, "Oh Harry, Liam! This is Ashton." 

-

Ashton was a 'spy' for our little company, He mentally made notes of what people did and where they went at what times. He was pretty good at his job.

"I don't trust him." Liam suddenly says as he grips the steering wheel, He has his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes focused on the road ahead as he drives.

My eyes widen a little and I lean back into the seat, "He seems okay, Why don't you?"

"He seems too good, you know? Like, He's going to be rewarded for doing it." He says with a little sarcasm in his tone, He was confused but also amused at the information.

I take a moment and shrug my shoulders, I glance down at my outfit, I was wearing a white tee and black skinny jeans. "He is going to be rewarded, with good pay." I point out afterward, my eyes focused on a small coffee stain on the top of my shirt, I frown.

Liam shakes his head and takes a right onto the street that I had mentioned, Louis and Zayn live here. "Good pay my ass, He's definitely fucking Niall !" He rolls his eyes and parks the car a few houses down from their house and gets out.

I follow and jog a little to catch up with him, "Definitely." I decide to just agree, Liam knows best.

Shortly, Liam and I are standing on Louis's porch. His knuckles made contact with the large door and he attempted to act like he was innocent, Not like he's killed multiple people before, right?

-

Louis opened the door, his hair was a mess and he was wearing some weird sweater, He looked adorable.

He let us inside with no problem and shut the door behind, I elbowed Liam in the side as we walked inside to take a seat on the couch, Elbowing meant 'please don't mess up this.'

-

"So, Lads, Want anything?" Louis automatically asks and takes a seat on the opposite couch. Liam, of course, asks for a cup of water. He only did this because the kitchen was on the far end of the house and it gave Liam just enough time to look through the living room.

Louis nods happily and flashes us one more smile as he takes the corner, I get up slowly and quietly, Watching as he makes his way down the hall.

"He's gone." I whisper, Liam takes advantage of how fast he left. He was fast. "Hurry!" I mumble and keep an eye out.

Three minutes later, Louis is walking back down the hall with a plate. It was filled with some bread with butter and cookies, along with four waters. "He's back!" I whisper-shout, Liam pushes the table back and takes his seat on the couch, I do the same and lean back against it.

"Yeah, sure we can do that after we leave!" Liam exclaims, pretending to be in a conversation with me, We do this all the time. " Great." I say happily and turn my attention to Louis as he places the tray and waters on the table in front of us.

"Glad you two came, really." Louis decides to speak, His smile wide and honest.

I just nod and smirk a little, mainly to myself. This is going to be a long night, and Liam knew that as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis was more interesting than he seemed to be, really. I've known him for a total of nearly 24 hours and I've learned so much about him.

 

He was always an overly excited kid, 'specially during school. He always had friends, everywhere he went. He was rather the popular type, and he loves to meet knew people. He used to work in a Toys R Us and Mcdonalds just to throw some extra bucks in. 'Till he met Zayn, Zayn was his 15 minute fame type of guy apparently.

 

"So I was like, going to restock the shelves on the baby section and here comes this tall lad, with a joint between his lips!" Louis says with a loud laugh followed, as if it were the craziest thing he's seen. "I go up to him and nearly stutter!."

 

Liam shakes his head and laughs, glancing over at me and raising an eyebrow, "We hit it off quickly, He was all 'Man I'm sorry, It's been a rough night and I just really need a doll or some shit to get my cousin to shut the fuck up.' then He inhaled some more and stubbed it into a doll on the shelf!" Louis finishes and shakes his head.

 

Apparently Zayn had arrived at home, He suddenly says, "It was four hours with a two year old who wouldn't stop crying unless he had some type of doll." Liam literally jumped, His usual smile returning and I instantly knew where that was going.

 

-

 

Zayn and Liam had left a few minutes ago, with quote on quote, Zayn showing him some cool art in his bedroom. Louis simply rolled his eyes and made his way back to the kitchen, grabbing a beer and handing me one on his way back to keep me company, considering my partner left to have sex with some guy he knew nothing about, whatever. '

 

"He's a bit..."

"Hot." I suddenly say and widen my eyes, Louis just laughs and brings the bottle up to his lips, mumbling out a, "Really is."

"Do you know how to juggle?" I ask, deciding to pull up a conversation, the corners of my lips twitching upward and i place the beer on the table in front of me.

Louis shakes his head and raises an eyebrow, clearly fucking confused. Why do people think it's only for clowns?

I get up and look around the room, a soft hum falling from my lips and my curls hanging in front of my eyes a little, a wide smile soon spreading on my lips as I find a few objects for me to juggle. I grab my beer bottle, Lou's beer bottle, A vase and some decoration. And so I begin to juggle.

Louis shakes his head again and rests his chin on his palm, with his elbow digging into his knee, watching me with a wide grin plastered upon his lips.

I've never seen anything more beautiful.

-

 

Louis exhales shakily as we walk up the stairs to the hospital, He had his hands stuffed in his pocket of his hoodie and his hair messy.

He looked adorable.

It's been exactly 2 weeks since we've met, and today we were going to see his mum. Lou's mum was diagnosed with some type of disease that just makes her weak, and she no longer could live at home alone, and Apparently Louis's job (which he never speaks about) just doesn't bring in a stable home for any of them, so this was the last option.

We ask the front desk for her room and she flashes us a small smile, Louis's small figure nearly trembling beside me. As a friendly gesture, I rest a hand on his shoulder and his head immediately turns in my direction, his eyes sad and the usual smile on his lips struggling to be shown.

Shortly after we walk toward the room, and shortly after Louis gets a small glimpse of his mum (who he hasn't seen in a few years.), he breaks down. He barely makes it inside, He turns around and bumps into my chest, and just collapses.

-

 

This job isn't supposed to make me want to hold, and be cuddly, and protect one of the guys I'm supposed to kill. But Things happen.

"What the fuck, Mate. You can't PROTECT him!." Liam shouts over the phone, I roll my eyes and inhale the misty hair.

My curls hanging messily over my eyes and my hoodie getting slightly wet from the droplets falling from the tree above me. I look around at the people passing the hospital, some on their phones and others just walking by.

I look downward at my shoes and sway back and forth on my heels, "He was so weak." I say quietly, my voice barely audible.

But of course, Liam hears it. Something in the background was happening 'cos all I heard was Liam mumbling, 'be quiet!.' and 'fucking moron.' before he exhales slowly.

"We'll talk later, someone just came over." He says quickly and hangs up.

I shove my phone back into my pocket and decide to sit outside on the steps to the hospital, playing with my hands and letting Louis have his time with his mum. Everything was complicated, and I knew Niall would be heated if he knew what I was doing. -


	3. Chapter 3

Liam wasn't a heavy drinker what-so-ever, neither was I, but when you're invited to get, quote on quote, shitfaced with the best man on earth you simply cannot say no to that.

And so, this is how it all happened. 

Niall was on the dancefloor with some girl, it was too dark to notice who he was so he had no problem using fake ID to get in and out of the clubs, His hands with roaming along a girls sides as he swayed with her to the beat. And I on the other hand, I was chatting up a mum who was having difficulties with her daily life. 

I roll my eyes and tear my gaze off the older woman and glance over at Niall, then Liam, and finally over toward Ashton, who happened to be looking directly back at me.   
I raise an eyebrow and turn back to the woman, "If you'll excuse me, love." I say with a wide smile, my dimples making her nearly choke on her drink. Classic.

Shortly, I make my way over to him, the man I've barely learned anything about, I pull out the seat beside him and lean against the counter, calling out, "One heavy please." And the bartender grabs a glass and fills it, sliding it toward me. Sadly, Ashtons large hand knocked it over and caused the liquid to pour all over my jeans, fucking great.

"Fuck." I mumble just as his eyes widen and he immediately grabs a napkin from the people beside him, "I'm so sorry." He says, nearly truly apologetic. I simply shrug and look back up at him, the corners of my lips twitching upward and my eyes locking on his own, "It's fine, mate." 

-

Ashton insisted on driving me home, 'cos Liam went off with some Bloke. I shook my head and kindly turned down his offers, but the kid just wanted friends, clearly.   
"Uh, We should like grab a slice of pizza or something sometime," He says suddenly as I climb out of his truck, I raise both eyebrows. Is this a good idea? 

Of course it is. 

"Sure man, Text me when." I say rather quickly, jotting my number on a piece of gumwrapper, walking to my flat.

-

I was on the sofa, just being a normal man for once when the television suddenly broke through. A man on the screen appeared, pretty clear and I instantly felt that wrenching gut feeling. I widened my eyes and immediately jumped to the opposite side of the sofa for the remote, turning it up more.

'That's right Sandy, A girls body, not over the age of 19 was found outside a dark alley, and nobody knows exactly what happened.' The television man says, and then a photo on the right side pops up, it was the girl Niall was with. Of course, I should've expected it, Niall can't trust anyone at all.

The man speaks again, saying, 'Some girls around this lady, who's name was Martha, said she was dancing along a white male, blonde hair and blue eyes!'  
Suddenly the screen flicks and it's someone else, 'You know, Rob, If it weren't for the fact the FBI's most wanted wouldn't dare to go CLUBBING, I'd point all fingers to Niall Horan himself.' And they both fucking laugh. 

Just as I'm about to get up and call Ashton, Liam and Niall my front door swings open, "Did you fucking SEE?" Liam asks, furrowing his eyebrows and his eyes get glimpse of the news, He shakes his head and moves his hands up, rubbing them over his face. I look up at him and shrug my shoulders, "He's so fucking stupid, I even helped toss the body into the ditch, We were supposed to move it to the ocean but kids were there and I literally begged him to move it somewhere else!" Liam continues on, nearly on the verge of crying, "He was like, 'Liam, these kids have to see how rough the real world is,' and I fucking kneed him in the dick and that got him to open his eyes.' 

"We work for a man who's wanted by nearly everyone." I point out, moving my hand to push my curls back, eyeing Liam still. 

He shakes his head again and falls onto the cushion beside me, "Fucking pathetic, he could literally kill us any day and we couldn't report him 'cos we've got others peoples blood on our fingertips."

-

"So Curly, what's your job?" Louis asks while wiggling his eyebrows, I shrug and take a chip from the bowl, looking back at him and a small smile forms on my lips, "I bake."

For some reason, Louis found that hysterical, He shook his head and laughed a little harder. I just smiled. 

Things were hard.

"You BAKE? For a living? You're so rubbish, tell me the truth! You told me you'd never lie to me." He says matter-a-factly. I let out a puff of air, preparing myself for the outcome of this all, "Seriously, tell me." 

I look down at the chips, then back up at him, our eyes meeting for a short second before I look down at my arms which were neatly crossed over eachother, "I kill people for this man." I mumble out.

Louis watches me and rolls his eyes, his bottom lip jutted out afterward, "And I work for Santa clause." 

This was going to be harder than I imagined, I simply fake a laugh and roll my eyes, nudging his foot against my own and continue watching the film playing in front of us.


End file.
